UNDER THE ROSE
by dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. bagaimana kisah kyungsoo selanjutnya? Kaisoo - Krisso YAOI ! REMAKE DARI COMIC UNDER THE ROSE !


TITTLE : UNDER THE ROSE (remake dari comic milik momono miku)

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Wu yifan as Kris, Kim jongin as Kai, Do kyungsoo as kyungsoo

GENRE : Romance, sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Krisso

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Disana dia disambut oleh Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu yi fan dan Kai yang bernama lengkap kim jongin. Kakak beradik yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ceritannya? ….

Hello, aku balik lagi nih dengan ff yang baru. Ff ini beda ya dari yang lain, KARENA ini ff bukan dari pemikiran ku sepenuhnya aku Cuma nambahin aja,75% nya jalan ceritanya aku ambil dari comic yang aku baca berulang kali dan fix! Aku suka banget sama comic itu padahal udah berulang ulang kali baca tapi tetep aja suka banget! Judul comic nya UNDER THE ROSE karya MOMONO MIKU ada yang pernah baca?, bukan plagiat ya, aku Cuma suka aja jalan ceritanya lalu nge remake comic itu.

Sumpah deh aku suka banget sama comic nya, aku jujur aja ya soalnya aku gak mau bohong kalau ff aku yang MY MARRIED LIFE memang aku terinspirasi sama mv beyonce yang if I were a boy kalau yang I LOVE YOU, JONGIN! Itu fix itu dari pemikiran aku semuanya soalnya itu ff pertama kalinya aku buat dan aku suka banget sama ff aku yang satu itu.

Okedeh gak banyak cerita lagi, kan aku udah bilang kalau ff ini 75% nya ide ceritanya aku ambil dari itu comic, jadi aku gak mau denger atau komenan yang bilang "loh kok sama sama ini?" "gak kreatif banget sih niru niru milik orang lain" its oke gak masalah setiap orang kan pasti ada yang suka sama yang gak suka! Yah tergantung kaliannya aja ya yang nilai saya bagaimana :D

[CHAPTER 1]

{KAISOO, KRISSO}  
>(UNDER THE ROSE)<p>

"Do Kyungsoo, Lulus sma tahun ini…"

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya, Kurasa dia cocok untuk mengasuh anak anak …"

Seorang pria yang telah berumur memberikan sebuah foto kepada pria muda yang berada dihadapannya, pria yang membelakangi pria tua itu akhirnya berbalik badan, menatap sang pria tua yang sangat setia kepadanya.

Pria muda tadi mengambil foto yang diberikan pria tua tadi kepadanya. Menatap foto itu dengan penuh kebencian, seperti ada dendam yang sangat ingin disalurkan terhadap orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"sudah 18 tahun ya …" pria muda untuk berdecih seraya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Akhirnya tiba juga saat yang kunantikan.. hahahahaha" pria muda itu tertawa dengan lepasnya menatap foto yang masih saja di pegang dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kamu sudah mengirimkan undangannya?" pria muda itu bertanya kepada pria tua yang masih setia berdiri di depan meja pria muda tadi.

"Sudah tuan.. Kami sudah memintanya untuk datang kemari besok" sang pria tua itu menjawab apa yang ditanya kepada nya dengan suara yang tegas, seakan akan selalu patuh dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya itu.

"bagus! Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang.."

"baik tuan" pria tua tadi meninggalkan pria muda di ruangannya, ruangan itu terasa sangat kelam dan dipenuhi dengan aura kehitaman.

Pria muda itu kembali duduk di kursinya, meletakkan foto yang diberikan oleh pria tua tadi kepadanya di atas meja, mengamati seluruh foto dengan sangat detail.

"wajah mu…. Benar benar mirip dengannya!"

Zrrrraaaaakkk

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat dimata sebelah kiri foto itu, dengan perasaan senang, pria muda itu mengatakan dengan lantang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Ingin melihat … wajahnya yang terluka hahahaha" pria muda itu tertawa dengan raut wajah yang sangat jahat.

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang megah, mewah bak istana, kini kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya. Banyak sekali yang menyambutnya dengan baik di rumah itu.

"selamat datang tuan" seorang maid menyapa kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas senyuman yang ceria dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti maid yang memandunya untuk kedatang kerumah itu.

"_jadi ini rumah keluarga kim, besar sekali, seperti istana. Mirip seperti apa yang kulihat di buku dongeng" _kyungsoo bermonolog didalam hati saat perjalanan menuju rumah yang sangat megah itu.

Seorang pemandu yang memandu kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya itu memberitahukan bahwa kematian tuan besar yaitu tuan kim menuliskan di surat wasiatnya bahwa kyungsoo memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga kim, maka dari itu pria tua tadi atau pemandu yang memandu kyungsoo memanggilnya untuk datang ke kediaman kelurga besar kim.

"aku akan menjelasakannya lebih lengkap, tapi bukan sekarang waktunya" pemandu tadi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo mengitari pekarangan rumah itu sendirian, membawa kopernya yang berisi sedikit pakaian , karna pria tua tadi mengatakan bahwa disana telah disediakan pakaian untuk kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya.

"kenap-pa tiba tiba seperti ini …" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit yang cerah "padahal aku baru saja berfikir kalau aku ini adalah anak buangan hiks" kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, mengelapnya lalu tersenyum.

_**Flasback!on**_

"_Kyungsoo? Kondisi yayasan kita sedang tidak baik, kami tidak bisa menampung anak yang sudah berumur 18 tahun, hidup mu pasti akan lebih baik bila kamu masuk ke keluarga kim"_

ibu panti asuhan dimana kyungsoo dibesarkan mengatakan secara halus untuk menyuruh kyungsoo pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut, terbesit didalam benak kyungsoo, sebenarnya ibu panti itu tidak rela melepas kyungsoo karena kyungsoo lah yang paling dewasa dan dapat memomong seluruh anak kecil yang ada dipanti jika ibu panti merasa kelelahan.

"kyungcoo eomma mau pelgi hiks …." Seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun menangis karena kyungsoo sebentar lagi sudah tidak ada lagi dipanti itu.

"katanya kyungcoo eomma menemukan kelualganya hiks… minnie tidak ingin belpisah dengan kyungcoo eomma hiks" tangisannya makin menjadi jadi saat kyungsoo menatap nya, namanya adalah xiumin, anak kecil yang imut dan sangat menggemaskan.

Dialah yang paling dekat dengan kyungsoo diantara anak anak yang lainnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri xiumin yang menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi xiumin.

"Minnie, apa janji yang selalu Minnie ingkari terhadap hyung?" kyungsoo memeluk xiumin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Minnie selalu memanggil kyungcoo hyung dengan sebutan eomma hiks" xiumin masih saja menangis, meluapkan rasa sedih nya.

"lalu?" kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Minnie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Minnie tidak boleh menangis hiks …. Tapi kyungcoo eomma ingin pelgi, Minnie tidak bica tanpa kyungcoo eomma hiks" xiumin memeluk kyungsoo lagi dengan erat seakan akan, tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"mulai sekarang Minnie harus bisa, ok? Hyung janji akan mengunjungi Minnie nantinya" mata xiumin berbinar mendengar perkataan kyungsoo, hatinya lega saat kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjunginya nanti.

"yakcok?" xiumin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kepada kyungsoo, meminta sebuah tanda perjanjian yang harus di tepati nantinya.

"nde, hyung janji" kyungsoo melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari xiumin, lalu mengusap rambut hitam milik xiumin.

"kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu yaaa" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh penghuni panti, mereka banyak yang menangis dengan kepergian kyungsoo. Yah bagaimana pun kyungsoo adalah keluarga dipanti itu, seluruh masa kecilnya dihabiskan dipanti.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan panti, lalu mengikuti orang yang sudah menjrmputnya untuk ikut ke tempat tujuannya, yaitu rumah kediaman keluarga kim.

"Berbahagialah kyungsoo, aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan keluarga barumu" ibu panti itu bermonolog sendiri, menatap kepergian kyungsoo. Sungguh kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis dan periang, ia pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

_**Flasback!off**_

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunnya, padahal baru saja kyungsoo pergi, tapi kyungsoo merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam, yah bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluarga kyungsoo, keluarga dimana kyungsoo di besarkan.

"mereka adalah keluarga ku yang kumiliki satu satunya" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menghembuskan nafas nya panjang.

"hhhahhhhh… semoga mereka baik baik saja" kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju taman bunga yang sangat indah. Taman yang sangat luas yang banyak di tumbuhi oleh banyak bunga.

Sebuah bunga mawar yang besar menarik perhatian kyungsoo. "wah Daebbak! Mawar yang besar!" kyungsoo yang gemas dengan ukuran mawar yang sangat besar itu ingin sekali menyentuhnya, namun pada saat kyungsoo hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan di sentuh!" seorang pria mengintrupsinya untuk tidak menyentuh mawar yang besar itu.

Pria itu berpakaian rapi menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang di klimis (bayangin jongin waktu photoshoot untuk MCM) sangat tampan, tapi terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sepertinya memiliki karakter yang sangat dingin.

"jangan memperlakukan mawar itu seperti benda murahan!" pria itu mendekati kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menjadi gugup.

"asal kau tau, kau tak akan mampu menjangkau harga bunga itu!"

Kyungsoo makin gugup, menundukkan kepalanya kebawah tak berani menatap pria yang memarahinya tadi.

"ah, mi-mianhae… aku dikirimi surat" kyungsoo masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap pria yang ada dihadapan nya itu.

Sssreeeet.

Pria itu memegang dagu kyungsoo, dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga wajah kyungsoo dan wajah pria itu sangat dekat membuat jantung kyungsoo berdetak secara tidak teratur.

"kau" pria itu masih saja memandangi wajah kyungsoo dengan sangat detail.

"kyungsoo-yaa" pria itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo.

"wah…. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengannya" pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu kyungsoo, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo yang tak tau harus bagaimana akhirnya mengikuti pria itu, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya "yaa… Kau harus lebih berhati hati, Karena orang disini bagaikan MUSUH" pria itu sangat menekankan kata katanya di kata "musuh" seperti ada yang tersirat dari kata tersebut.

Pria itu meninggalkan kyungsoo lagi, kyungsoo yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya kepada pria itu.

"hey…" pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan membuat kyungsoo menjadi gugup lagi "tapi .. anda?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah Kim Jongin" setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari kyungsoo, pria itu meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja.

"_jadi dia yang mengirimi ku surat" _kyungsoo bermonolog didalam hati, dan masih mengikuti pria yang bernama kim jongin, pria yang mengiriminya surat.

Kini mereka berdua tepat berada di depan pintu utama untuk menuju rumah itu, "Selamat datang, di keluarga Kim" jongin membukakan pintu itu menyuruh agar kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu.

"_Ke-kenapa dadaku tiba tiba berdebar kencang?" _batin kyungsoo.

Pada saat kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah keluarga kim, terdapat banyak sekali maid yang menunggu, jumlahnya bahkan kyungsoo tak dapat menghitungnya, maid itu begitu banyak berbaris di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir wajar saja maid disini sangat banyak, rumah sebesar ini perlu dirapikan dan itu tidak hanya membutuhkan satu atau dua maid tapi berpuluh puluh maid.

"dia adalah tamuku, kalian dilarang masuk keruang tamu! Mengerti?" Jongin melihat seluruh maidnya lalu seluruh maid menundukkan kepalanya "kami semua mengerti tuan kai" ucap selurh maid kepada jongin.

"ah jongin-ssi, kenapa anda..?" jongin memberhentikan jalannya.

"kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku dipanggil kai bukan?"

"nde" disertai anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

"itu adalah pemberian nama dari ibuku, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" jongin melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"mengapa anda mengirimu ku surat? Apakah anda adalah keluarga ku?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan tersenyum ceria.

Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya, "Keluarga? Ck" jongin melanjutkan langkah kakinya "enak sekali bicaranya"

Kyungsoo yang mendegar pernyataan dari jongin membuat senyumnya memudar " kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin?" kyungsoo .

.

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah, kamar itu di dominasi dengan corak keemasan, sungguh sangat mewah batin kyungsoo, sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang ada di pantinya dulu.

"baiklah, saya akan membacakan surat wasiat dari tuan Kim Joon Myeon" pria tua itu berkata sambil membuka surat warisan yang akan dibacakannya.

"Harta warisanku, akan kubagikan pada orang yang kupilih! Kim jongin dan Wu yifan masing masing 25% dan sisanya 50% akan kuberikan sepenuhnya kepada Do kyungsoo"

"Mwooooo?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diakatan pria tua itu barusan.

"ajusshi, maaf sebelumnya.. kenapa saya juga menerima warisan?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa ingin tau

"bukankah anda sudah di beritahu oleh tuan kai?" pria tua itu memandang jongin

Braaaak!

Jongin menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya. "Anak selingkuhan! Kau adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan ayah, yang dititipkan di yayasan!" jongin menatap kyungsoo.

"itu adalah kau, Do kyungsoo!"

"eh" kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jongin barusan.

"jadi maksdud anda mengundang saya kemari.."

"sudah jelaskan!" jongin memotong kalimat yang akan kyungsoo ungkapkan.

"agar kau menyerahkan semua hak warisan itu padaku!" jongin mencengkram kuat bahu kyungsoo, kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Braaak suara gebrakan meja sekali lagi terdengar, jongin melepas cengkramannya

Jongin mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam sakunya, "cepat tanda tangani surat ini!" jongin mengambil pena yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"sebagai gantinya, Kau boleh tinggal disini… Cukup adil bukan?" Jongin tersenyum licik

Mata kyungsoo memanas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dimana saya tinggal, itu bukan masalah bagi saya…"

"kim Jongin, Secara tidak langsung anda adalah saudaraku" kyumgsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"saudara? Haaaahhh" jongin menghela nafasnya

"kau adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap, masih berani meminta belas kasihan?" jongin kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping kyungsoo.

"atau jangan-jangan kau juga mengincar warisan itu?" ucap jongin dingin

Mata memerah, pertanda sebentar lagi akan ada nya cairan bening yang akan keluar, namun dengan sekuat hatinya kyungsoo menahan agar cairan bening itu tidak keluar dari matanya.

"ak-aku….tidak butuh! Warisan itu…" ucap kyungsoo lantang.

"Good! Kalau begitu, cepat tanda tangan.." belum sempat jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, kyungsoo memutusnya.

"Selama ini keluarga ku hanya ibu panti diyayasan, dan anak-anak lainnya yang besar bersamaku disana!"

"jadi, Warisanku adalah warisan mereka juga, maka dari itu! Aku tidak akan menandatangani surat penyerahan hak warisan itu!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada serius

Plok Plok Plok

"bravo!" kyungsoo dan jongin melihat seorang pria yang masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kai, kau kalah telak .." pria itu menatap jongin dengan seksama

"kyungsoo-yaa, kau menarik sekali.." pria itu tersenyum manis.

"_Kris?" _"untuk apa kau kemari…" Tanya jongin

"aisssh, kau ini… dingin sekali berbicara dengan kakak mu sendiri, bagaimana pun aku ini putra sulung dari keluarga kim!" kris menghampiri kyungsoo yang duduk

"aku datang kesini untuk menolong adik kecilku yang manis ini… perkenalkan soo-ie, aku wu yifan.. kau bisa memanggilku kris hyung jika kau mau" kris mengusap kepala kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang

"selama ini kau pasti menderita yaa… uhh" kris masih mengusap rambut kyungsoo yang hitam.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaa, appo" kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan karena dengan secara tiba tiba jongin menarik tangannya untuk berlindung di belakang tubuhnya.

"ini tidak ada hubungannnya denganmu, dia datang karena aku yang menyuruhnya datang!" ucap jongin masih dengan nada dingin.

"_ah, appo. Kenapa dia kasar sekali berbeda sekali dengan kris hyung"_ ucap kyungsoo pelan sambil memegangi tangannnya yang dirasa sakit.

"kau harus menuruti semua kata kata ku!.." bentak jongin dengan sangat lantang sambil mencengkram kuat dagu kyungsoo.

"akkhhh… Le-lepaskan aku!..." kyungsoo meronta kesakitan akibat ulah jongin.

Sreeeet

Akhirnya kyungsoo dapat membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman jongin. Kyungsoo segera lari dari hadapan jongin.

"mau kemana kau?" jongin memanggil kyungsoo, sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya di panggil menghentikan larinya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"terima kasih untuk waktunya, tapi aku tidak berniat tinggal disini!.." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

"padahal aku begitu bahagia saat menerima surat darimu.. baru pertama sejak aku lahir, aku merasa ada keluarga yang membutuhkanku.. tapi…." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang keluar begitu saja, melihat jongin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"tunggu! Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kau tidak perlu keluar…" kris menghampiri kyungsoo lalu memeluknya, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"seperti biasa, jongin! Kau pemaksa sekali…" kris memberikan tatapan remeh kepada jongin.

"lebih baik kyungsoo menjadi adikku saja…" kris melepaskan pelukannnya dan membelai pipi gemuk milik kyungsoo, menghapus air matanya lalu memeluknya kembali. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming sama sekali.

"kau sama sekali tidak punya hak atas semua ini!" jongin menggeram kesal, melihat tingkah laku kakaknya itu.

"tapi ini kasus yang khusus ,jongin!..." kris tersenyum, "karena dia adalah putri "xi luhan"…dulu jongin juga sering merepotkan luhan kan?..." kris tersenyum licik

"aku tau, kyungsoo mengingatkan mu pada luhan, bukan?... soalnya kan luhan …" sebelum kris melanjutkan kalimatnya, jongin memutusnya.

"cukup!...jja-jangan pernah menyebut! Nama wanita itu lagi!" jongin terlihat kesal saat kris, hyungnya itu menyebutkan nama luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia tak mengerti apa yang diperdebatkan oleh kedua bersaudara ini. kyungsoo hanya bungkam dan tak bersuara sekalipun.

"wajahmu jangan seram begitu dong! Kau membuat kyungsoo kecil takut…dia memang anak hasil hubungan gelap, tapi tidak perlu sampai membuatnya takut begini...kalau begini caranya, dia tidak akan menurut padamu…" kris menghirup aroma vanilla dari rambut kyungsoo, wanginya sungguh menyejukkan hati.

"kalau sampai begitu..kau sendiri yang akan tau hasilnya nanti..." kris tersenyum manis pada adiknya itu, namun tatapan dingin tak pernah lepas dari muka jongin.

"ya sudah, aku tunda dulu masalah warisan ini sementara" jongin mengambil pulpen dan surat penyerahan hak warisan tersebut kedalam sakunya "cepat siapkan kamar kita sambut dia sebagai tamu sementara.." jongin menyuruh bodyguard nya yang setia untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"baik tuan" body guard itu lalu pergi melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan jongin.

Kyungsoo masih dalam dekapan kris,ia hanya memandang penuh kebencian terhadap jongin.

"_**kau sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanmu kyung"**_ kyungsoo masih terdiam tak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo yang sadar terlalu lama dalam dekapan kris pun mulai malu, akhirnya kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu. Dengan dihiasi wajah yang mulai memerah kyungsoo menunduk kan kepalanya kebawah.

Braaaak, suara pintu tertutup dengan sangat keras karena ulah jongin.

"ih seram sekali!.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya …" kyungsoo masih menunduk, malu dengan kejadian barusan sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang jongin perbuat.

"tapi…" kyungsoo memainkan jari jarinya.

"aku kan melindungimu pororo… jangan khawatir…" kris tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya kepada kyungsoo.

"aku panggil kau dengan sebutan pororo yaa" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "tuh kan, matamu mirip sekali dengannya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu pororo, arra?" kris mendekap bahu kyungsoo agar mendekat dengannya, kyungsoo yang malu tak bisa menjawab apa selain menundukkan kepalanya.

"_apakah aku… pantas tinggal disini…"-__**Kyungsoo **_

.

.

.

Jongin kini berada di dihalaman dimana halaman itu d penuhi oleh mawar yang sangat indah. Jongin memetik sebuah mawar yang berwarna merah darah.

"_**Di istana sebesar ini yang dipenuhi oleh mawar"**_ jongin menghirup wangi mawar itu. _**"Benda yang indah dan orang yang indah"**_ jongin membuang mawar yang telah dihirup aromanya. _**"tapi mereka terasa begitu jauh"**_ jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan halaman yang dipenuhi oleh mawar itu.

Kini malam telah tiba, rumah yang sangat mewah itu terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari, seluruh pelayan mulai menyiapkan seluruh makan malam yang akan dihidangkan untuk makan bersama nantinya.

"kyungsoo-ssi? Barangmu Cuma segini ya?" seorang maid yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu meninggalkan barang kyungsoo di kamar yang sangat indah, terlihat rapi dan sangat nyaman. Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna hijau.

"wow!...daebbak, jinjaaa, aaaahhhh sangat indah!.." kyungsoo memuji apa yang ada di kamar itu, kamarnya terlihat begitu besar dan rapi, melihatnya saja kyungsoo sangat ingin tinggal disini tapi kyungsoo tak mungkin berlama lama disini.

"semua yang disini pemberian tuan kai, tak perlu sungkan untuk menggunakannya.." maid itu mulai menjelaskan apa apa saja peraturan yang ada dirumah itu, namun sepertinya kyungsoo tak mendengarkannya, ia sangat asik melihat lihat kamar yang akan ditempati nantinya.

"wah besar sekali, kalau di bandingkan dengan di panti…" kyungsoo berpikir, kamar ini sunggguh sangat besar, bahkan 5x lebih besar dari kamar nya yang ada di panti tempat ia tinggal dulu.

"ada satu lagi.." maid itu pun mulai tersulut emosi karna kyungsoo yang tak mendengarkannya

"kalau mau tinggal disini, harus berpakaian yang pantas ya… kalau tidak, kau akan mempermalukan kami semua yang tinggal disini!.." ucap maid itu dengan ketus lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"n-nde, maaf.." kyungsoo menundukkan badannya kepada maid itu.

"selamat beristirahat kyungsoo-ssi" maid itu lalu menutup pintu kamar, kini tinggalah kyungsoo sendirian di dalam kamar.

"_aishh, hanya kris hyung saja yang bersikap baik kepadaku.."_ **batin Kyungsoo**

"lemarinya dimana ya? Kyungsoo mencari cari pintu lemari yang berada dikamar itu.

"waaaah… Daebbak! Lemari ini terlihat seperti dinding, ommo, liat banyak sekali baju yang ada disini…' kyungsoo mulai memilih milih baju yang ada dilemari itu.

"kenapa bajunya didominasi untuk wanita ya? Apakah jongin salah memberiku kamar?" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalnya yang terasa gatal.

"wah sweater hitam ini, sangat bagus" kyungsoo mencobanya namun terlebih dahulu kyungsoo melepas semua pakaiannya, kini kyungsoo hanya mengenakan sweater saja yang menutupi sedikit pahanya.

"_dalam sehari saja, duniaku berubah 180 derajat.." kyungsoo _membantin lagi. Melihat dirinya dikaca, kini kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan sweater hitam berlengan panjang dan panjangnya kebawah hanya sejengkal di atas lulut.

"eomma.. ingatan ku tentangmu hanya sedikit_"_kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri .

_**Flashback!on **_

"kyungsoo" seorang wanita berbalut sweater hitam memegang tangan kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Satu satunya yang kyungsoo ingat adalah, saat itu wanita yang memakai sweater hitam bersama kyungsoo di depan yayasan, mengenakan baju yang sangat mirip dengan apa yang dipakainya sekarang.

Wanita itu membelai halus surai hitam milik kyungsoo, dan berbicara dengan sangat lembut kepada kyungsoo..

"maafkan eomma, kyungsoo hiks" wanita itu menangis dihadapan kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan akan tak ingin berpisah dengan kyungsoo.

"eomma hiks" kyungsoo kecil dulu hanya bisa menangis melihat eommanya meninggalkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kyungsoo mendengar kabar kalau eommanya meninggal karna sakit, eomma kyungsoo sudah pergi ketempat yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, yaitu disurga.

_**Flashback!off**_

"eomma, aku merindukanmu hiks" kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo teringat dengan kata kata jongin tadi.

"_**kau sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanmu kyung"**_

Kaliamat itu terlintas dipkiran kyungsoo sekarang,"Aisssh jinjaaaaaa…. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tak sudi berbaikan dengan orang sepertinya!.." kyungsoo mulai menutup lemarinya dan ingin naik keatas kasurnya, namun ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka seperti ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"k-kau?... se-sejak kapan?" kyungsoo yang ingin naik ke atas kasurnya langsung didorong kasar oleh jongin, kini kyungsoo berada di bawah dan jongin berada diatas. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"ah, sakit j-jongin" jongin memegang kuat tangan kyungsoo.

"_kenapa mukanya begitu pasti dia marah karna aku menggunakan sweater hitam ini"-pikir kyungsoo_

"a-aku akan ganti baju, ke-keluarlah" kyungsoo akhirnya lolos dari cengkraman jongin. Kyungsoo yang malu dengan pakaiannya sekarang, menarik sweater itu kebawah agar menutupi paha mulusnya, namun tidak ada hasilnya, sweater itu masih tetap 1 jengkal diatas lututnya.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" jongin membersihkan jasnya yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

"aku tidak menganggap kita ini adalah saudara!... karena itu juga, kau tak perlu menganggap ku sebagai saudaramu" ucap jongin dingin lalu berjalan meinggalkan kyungsoo.

"tunggu!..." jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya. "apa karena.. kau dendam padaku dan eommaku?" kyungsoo meninggikan nada suaranya.

"dendam? Hahahaha" jongin tertawa licik.

"dendamku akan hilang, kalau kau mau menyerahkan warisan mu itu padaku" jongin mendekati kyungsoo, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"keterlaluan..! padahalkan appa mu baru meninggal, kenapa yang kau pikirkan hanya warisan saja! Kau sangat keterlaluan, apa kau tak menyayangi keluarga mu, hah?" kyungsoo meninggikan nada suaranya, namun masih bisa untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"keluarga?...Aku tidak peduli siapapun" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "termasuk kau, kyungsoo! _**Berhati hatilah, karena tak satu tempat pun yang aman dirumah ini**_" jongin mendekati kyungsoo, bahkan sangat dekat.

"hati hati jangan sampai.." jongin membelai leher kyungsoo, kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya. "ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" kyungsoo kini sangat gugup.

"tenggorokanmu dicekik seperti ini" jongin mulai mencoba mencekik leher kyungsoo namun tidak terlalu memakai tenaga, seperti sebuah ancaman saja.

"sudah mengertikan?" nafas jongin berhembus di depan muka kyungsoo.

"padahal kau tinggal di istana sebesar ini.. punya hyung, dan punya segalanya.." kyungsoo mengirup udara dari hidungnya, "tapi kenapa kau begitu kesepian!.." kata kata kyungsoo sepertinya menyinggung jongin, tampak raut muka jongin bahwa dia tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo.

"ck… lucu sekali" jongin berdecih tak suka.

"aku ingin tahu.. sebesar apa suara mu hah?" jongin mulai meraba paha mulus kyungsoo, dan menciumi leher putih milik kyungsoo.

"ja-jangan!.." kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari pahanya dan mengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Namun jongin makin liar menyentuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo, "kalau kau teriak!... sampai mana akan terdengar. Hahaha" jongin tertawa dengan senangnya.

"ti-tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

TBC!


End file.
